The present invention is generally related to high explosives. More particularly, the present invention is related to the manufacture of the insensitive high explosive sym-triaminotrinitrobenzene (TATB).
Sym-triaminotrinitrobenzene (TATB) is a high explosive characterized by high thermal stability and extreme insensitivity. These characteristics make it highly desirable in applications where the prevention of accidental detonation is a primary consideration.
A method of producing high-purity TATB has been previously disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,377 to Theodore M. Benziger, inventor of the present invention. In accordance with that method, TATB is prepared by the reaction of ammonia with 1,3,5-trichloro-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene (TCTNB) in a solvent consisting of toluene containing a small amount (on the order of 2%) of water. TATB has also been made by the simple amination of TCTNB in toluene, as described for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,595, also to Benziger. As discussed in the '377 patent, the advantage of incorporating a small amount of water in the toluene solvent is that the resulting TATB is substantially free of occluded ammonium chloride, which is a byproduct of the amination reaction.
As noted above, TATB is notable for and is most often employed on account of its superior insensitivity to detonation. In certain applications, however, such as in explosive initiators and explosive boosters, the insensitivity of TATB is in fact too high to ensure optimum performance reliability. Accordingly, methods have been sought for increasing the sensitivity of TATB. In this regard, it has been generally known that the sensitivity of solid explosives can be increased by decreasing the particle size of the material and correspondingly increasing the surface area per unit weight of the material. One obvious method of reducing the particle size of TATB is by grinding; however, as with all high explosives this is an undesirable approach because it can be a hazardous procedure.
It is also generally recognized that the degree of uniformity of particle size in an initiating-type explosive is a factor that affects the detonation characteristics of the explosive. Accordingly, it has been generally sought to provide methods of making such explosives with a controlled, small particle size.